Lost Love
by qwertified
Summary: Davis mourns over his lost love...kinda sad...writing this..well, I saw a side of Davis, that never was seen..


Hi...I haven't the slightest clue why i wrote this. It's kidna depressing too, Davis mourning over the loss of his love..  
cuz TK took her...  
I just give Davis a bit more sympathy, cuz he's always shunned so much.  
  
Lost Heart  
  
I had a love, one love only. She was the leading lady of my dream, the heart of my body, and my air. She was my   
everything, and meant more to me, then anything in the world. Much more, then she meant to TK.  
I don't know why she left me for him, maybe because next to him, I never shined. I always dimmed. TK. The teen  
heartthrob. The quiet basketball player, blond and blue. He always had the looks, the attitude, and just like me,he  
respected the love of my life. I didn't have what he did. No looks, attitude, or brains. I was just the ditzy boy,  
who played soccer, and wore goggles on his head. The guy who got all the bad marks, got in trouble, and all.  
Not like TK. Every girl's idol. He could have had any girl he wanted, but he picked mine. TK. The words are like  
graffiti to my heart, knowing he has, what I never did, and never will.  
  
When he left for college, I breathed freely. I wasn't much of a ditz no more. I could talk to my love,make her  
laugh, and smile. I think, then, I was her shining star. I loved to be that. Having the ability to do, what I'd always  
dreamed about.I was happy, and was cheerful. I was her star, her Prince Charming, the one and only.  
Until TK came back. He then took over, and became her shining star. I struggled to continue on shining, but   
whatever I did, TK could do better. No long was I capable of making her laugh and smile. My shine dimmed, and  
dimmed, till it no longer shone. It glowed..a small glow, dull and small. Like a burnt out lightbulb.  
I saw her and TK together, each and every day. It was like having a wound that never healed. I didn't, ever show  
my feelings though. I pretended all was ok. I was cheerful, ditzy Davis. I continued on pronouning TK's name wrong,  
but not as wrong as I'd like to. The names I longed to throw at him, never came out of my mouth. The fact that I  
might see HER shocked and horrified face, kept my mouth shut. My grades went down, and I went back to being   
the idiot I was.  
  
Now, I'm 25, older then before. I never stopped mourning the loss of her. I still see her everyday, and her smile still  
and will always light up the world for me. Her laugh will always be the air I breath. Her face will always be the  
blood that pumps my heart. Her life...is my life.But what use is it, knowing this? I lost her, just as I had her.  
She's gone, from my life. She and TK married not too long ago, and I went to their wedding for her sake. I wished   
them happiness, and I meant it. I live, only to see her happy.I want her to be happy.  
  
As I sit here, thinking these things, my mind stops, and I ask myself again, 'What use is this?' It's true, she's  
gone. Away from me. Her heart was captured, and bottled.   
If only she knew...  
I would have died for her. I would have done eveyrthing I could. With me, she could have been happy too. For some  
reason, she never gave it a thought. Or maybe she did, but seriously doubted it. If only she did give me a chance.  
I would given my whole world for her.  
Who is she, you may ask. I'll tell you who, Hikari Kamiya, Goddess of light. Light and Hope always ended up together.  
Sincerity would end up with Kindness. But what about Courage? Is it meant to just dwindle in the ashes of the  
world, and think, about painful memories, I ask you?  
  
Whatever the reason may be, I no longer care. Nothing matters anymore to me. But, looking in the future I see  
something. A point of light, guiding me to the right path. My Hikari, will come back to me, not to be my life,  
but in order to live, I'll hold onto her. I'll live my life pretending to be happy, even though my heart aches every time  
I see her and TK together.   
Be as it may be...God bless Hikari.  
  
Not too bad, was it? Please r+r! 


End file.
